REACTION TIME
by TheDoodleSketcher
Summary: WELCOME TO REACTION TIME! Make the corpse party characters react to videos and play games as they have met a new doom! Dares are also accepted! Leave a review to suggest what you want them to play/watch!
1. Chapter 1

**What is up guys I am here with a new story, or more like REACTION TIME!**

(?) hue hue hue...

_Lights turn on , revealing nine people tied up on chairs_

Satoshi- UWAAAAAAGHHH

(?) SHYUDDUP CHICKEN

Yoshiki- WHO ARE YOU?! DON'T TELL ME THIS IS A TRUTH OR DARE!

(?) Luckily for all of you it isn't

Everyone sighs in relief

(?) But it is similair! Hue hue

Everyone panics

(?) WE ARE PARTICIPATING IN REACTION TIME!

Everyone- wut?

(?) it is a new game, where we react to videos or games (like slender) you can make these guys play random games or watch videos!

Seiko- *snort* like grabbing bewbs?

Naomi- glares at Seiko

(?) *facepalm and jazz hands* PERVERTS! DO YOU WATCH HENTAI OR SOMETHING

Seiko- actually I do

Yuka- I need to pee

(?) GO PEE IN THE BUCKET DAMMIT

Yuka- but I am tied up

(?) SAO?!

(?) oh by the way call me doodle or doodle-chan if you were asking who I am

Yoshiki-weird name

Doodle- OH and I sometimes get to call you nicknames! Heheh

Morishige- NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE I AM OUTTA HERE

Morishige rips out of the ropes with rage and is about to open the exit but the door disappeared.

Morishige- FUUUUUU

Doodle- why are you so desperate to get out? (Frees everyone from chairs)

Morishige- UH NICKNAME EXPIERIENCE!

Doodle- MORISHIGAAAAAAAAYYY (never gets old XD)

Yoshiki- HAH GAAAAAAY

Morishige-FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

_Morishige still swears_

Doodle- okaaaaay? SO LET'S move on

Ayumi-can this kill us?

Doodle- MAAAAYBE, depends on the reviewers BWAHAHAHAHAW

Kizami- hai

Doodle- WAT? How didya get here

Kizami- the window

Doodle- why?

Kizami- I want my sister back

Satoshi karate kicks kizami in the head

Kizami- ouch! This rabbit

Wants to plaaaaaay?

Kizami takes out pocket knife and chases Satoshi around while yuka stares at them.

Doodle- uuh...guys?

Kizami goes berserk and tries to kill everyone while everybody runs around in circles except Morishige who is still swearing.

Doodle- KYAAAAAAH GUYS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO SUGGEST WHAT WE WILL DO! DON'T FORGET WE ARE REACTING TO VEDEOS OT GAME OR STYFF LIKE THAT NOT TRUTH OR DARE THOUGH I DO ACCEPT DARES (Dodges kizami's knife)

Everyone- SAVE US


	2. Chapter 2

**We are back for some REACTION TIME**

**heh heh not much reviews again though :D**

Doodle-chan teleports in the room with a piece of paper

Doodle- I AM BACK WITH SOME REACTIONS!

Everyone- crap

Doodle- oh yes, I forgot to mention this last time, if you refuse to watch or play a game, you will encounter my pet tiger Tighto, Because we are so tight!

A fierce looking Tiger pops in growling, causing the ground to shake.

Yoshiki- OKAY OKAY WE DO WHAT YOU WANT

Doodle- Gewd heehee!

Doodle- well I got 'bout two challenges from corpeband

Morishige is still swearing

Doodle- can you stop saying fuuu

_Still continues_

Doodle- Tighto, make the nerd shut up

Morishige- nerd?

Doodle- oh that shut him up

Morishige's rage builds but Tighto pounces on him, both are fighting.

Mayu- shig?

Doodle- BACK TO THE CHALLENGES I SAID

Everybody shut's up except Morishige who is still fighting Tighto.

Doodle- First challenge is for Satoshi and Naomi, they have to watch pewdiepie

Ayumi- WHAT?! WATCH SOMETHING?!

Satoshi- pewdie-what?

Naomi- what?

Doodle- damn, you don't Know who he is?

Doodle teleports both in a room with a TV showing a pewdiepie montage

TV- How's it going bros, my name is PEWWWDIEPAAI and welcome back with some corpse party.

Both- wat?

TV- *around the beginning if game*

Those are some nice eyebrows

*zooms at pixel Naomi's eyebrows

Naomi- ?!

TV- GOTTA FIND YUKA BITCH

GOTTA FIND YUKA BITCH (_controls Satoshi)_

Satoshi- W-WHAT IS THIS?!

TV- Ma NAME IS POODIEPIE AND WELCOME TO AMNESIA

Satoshi- I-Is this a horror game?

_Jumpscare_

TV- AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGH

Satoshi- UWAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH

Naomi- IYAAAH

_A hundred horror videos later_

Both get teleported in the room, both were shivering hugging each other. Ayumi's face went tomato red with rage.

Yoshiki- Shinozaki calm down!

Ayumi- I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM A DELINQUENT

that comment shut yoshiki up, he had a frown on his face.

Doodle- Damn...that's harsh

Doodle- well let's sort out this other challenge! Wait I need to spawn Yuu

Seiko- yeah spawn the big boy!

_Yuu spawns_

Yuu- and I was like- WAIT WHAT THE F &K WHERE AM I

Seiko- don't swear big boy! Hehe

Yuu- Onee-chan? What is this place I was in the middle of a dat-

Doodle- Kay Kay! My name is doodle blah blah let's get this finished!

_Doodle looks at paper_

Doodle- Spin the bottle with yuka and Satoshi

Yuu- wait who? That skinny guy?

Doodle- I know what you are going through man...

Yuka- I have to pee

Doodle points at the bucket with a raged face

Yuka- never mind

Yuka spins the bottle

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Stop_

It was pointing at Yuu

Satoshi sighs in relief

Yuu- I don't even know you, but here it goes

Yuka- (dang)

They slowly get their lips closer to each other, just wanting it to last quickly. As soon as their lips met they both started blushing kissing back, enjoying it. They soon hugged each other.

Doodle- YOU HAVE TO KISS NOT MAKE OUT *splits them up*

Yuka and Yuu were still drowsily moving in a drunk way.

Doodle- we are don't with corpeband and let's get going with zombiepanda38!

Doodle-his challenge is for you guys to watch the corpse party anime!

Everyone- wat?

Everyone gets teleported to the TV room

_Movie begins with sad intro_

_Some people cry :,3_

_( too lazy to say the detail PLUS spoilers )_

Movie ends.

Everyone got out of theYV room crying and stunned. Ayumi and Naomi were crying hike glaring at Satoshi, Satoshi was letting out a manly tear yuka wa traumatized Yuu was like'WTF is this SHIT', yoshiki was pissed because he died for no real reason, Morishige and Mayu were hugging each other, Yui was stunned grasping her neck while Seiko was hugging naomi crying with a cat smile. Kizami enjoyed it

Doodle- what is it, whittle babies gonna cwy? Oh sorry you just watched that movie did you?

Kizami- AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN

Doodle- get lost sociopath

Doodle- well that's it from zombiepanda38

Let's move on to OverlordFelix!

He challenges everyone to watch the wrecking ball music video!

Yoshiki- SHIT ACK NOPE NOT THAT!

Everyone turns to yoshiki expecting him to tell them what it is

Yoshiki- JUST PLEASE DON'T

Doodle- tell that to OverlordFelix weheh!

Everyone get's teleported back to the TV room but with no puke.

_Video starts_

Yuka- Onii-chan, why is that ugly woman crying?

Satoshi- (meme reference) WTF IS THIS SHIT

Yoshiki- This is just the beginning... *whimper*

The video continues until...

TV - I CAME HERE LIKE A WRECKING BALL

Yuka and Yuu - SWEET MOTHER OF &$# $ &#€£¥

Yoshiki- AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGH

Ayumi- *pukes*

Naomi- *pukes too*

Mayu - *pukes too again*

Seiko - dafuq

Yui- holey sheit

Morishige- AAAAGGG THAT IS SO GAY

Yoshiki- not as gay as you *trollface*

Morishige- AAAAAAAAAARRRGGH

*punches yoshiki in the face*

Yoshiki- worth it

Kizami- so this rabbit wants to play?! * destroys the TV with knife*

Loudspeaker- WHAT? THAT COSTED ME 1000 DOLLARS YOU LITTLE SHIT

Everyone gets teleported back while the TV is getting repaired.

Doodle- YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT

Kizami makes a creepy smile

Doodle- NEVER MIND

Doodle- what did you just watch?

Yoshiki- P**NOGRAPHIC STUFF

yuka- dunno

Morishigay- SHIT

Doodle- TEEHEE

Audience- I see what you did there

Morishige- huh?

Doodle- *snort* *chuckle* Kay Kay! Giggle, let's move on to the next challenge, Satoshi has to play outlast!

Satoshi- wait what?

Doodle- GO CHICKEN GOOOO

_Satoshi gets teleported to a room, pitch black, with the only light source, the game's brightness._

Satoshi- PLEASE IT IS ALREADY SCARY

Satoshi felt a weird force pushing him on the computer chair and playing the game.

Satoshi was playing it

_**Screech**_

Satoshi- UWWAAAGH

_Jumpscare_

Satoshi- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! *sob*

Satoshi- PLEASE STOP THIS FELIX PLEASE! Satoshi was forced to still play, He was into the game for 2 hours, experiencing 5 jumpscares.

_**Worst Jumpscare ever**_

Satoshi- UUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHH!

*wails* AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH *cries* UWWAAHAHAHAHA! *sobs*

Satoshi finally teleported back, he looked horrible, he had pale white skin with tiny tiny tiny pupils, shivering with horror, paralyzed and unable to walk or speak since he screams a lot.

Satoshi- c-curse y-y-you Felix! *extreme cough*

**Well Satoshi feels horrible now, guess he should recover a bit before continuing! Heheh I feel guilty now okay see ya readers later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well we are back with REACTION TIME!**

**Oh and by the way... Spread the nickname! **

Doodle- I AM BACK!

Satoshi- UWWAAAAGH

Doodle- Geez, are you still scared of everything since you played outlast?

Satoshi- *timidly nods*

Doodle- Great! (Not)

Doodle- WE GOT SOME CHALLENGES FROM SHREDDER572! FIRST IS TO WATCH...

_Pause_

Everyone- what?

Doodle- EPIC RAP BATTLESSS

Yoshiki- lol

Doodle- I prefer the history ones

_Everyone get's teleported to the TV room_

TV- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTERRRYYY

TV- HITLER VS DARTH VADER

Yuka- Onii-chan, was that hitler guy's moustache really that...weird?

Satoshi- UWAAAGH

Yoshiki- heh heh chicken!

_Video keeps playing, they have watched around 20 ERB videos._

_Everyone teleports back_

Doodle- WAS IT FUUUN?!

Yoshiki- not that much since I already watched most.

Doodle- well shredder's challenge isn't still over, I have to ask MORISHIGAAAAAAAAY and the rest to tell me their favourite one!

Morishige- F#%K YOU PIECE OF SH*T GO TO HELL YOU LITTLE SH* T SON OF A B*TCH GO F**K YOURSELF FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

_Doodle slaps Morishige_

Morishige- F**K YOU

Doodle- Wow, you are even worse than some other people I encountered...(shivers from grim memories)

_Tighto appeared_

Morishige- FFUUUUUUUUUUUU-*gulp*

Doodle- Fine I will call you nerd instead (not)

Morishige- I don't prefer that but IT IS STILL BETTER!

Doodle- Let's move on, tell me your favourites!

Satoshi- UWWAAAAGH

Naomi- I actually don't know

Seiko- Miley Cyrus vs Joan of arc

Yuka- wat?

Yuu- Goku vs superman

Yoshiki- hitler vs Vader

Ayumi- bob toss vs Pablo Picasso

Yui- is this the new teen culture?

Mayu- all of them!

_Morishige is in the corner sitting while Mayu is comforting him_

Doodle- COME HERE NER- (Morishige turns around with creepy smile) NEVER MIND

Doodle- *whispers* He is creepy that way...

Doodle- next challenge... ACK! Yoshiki must react to two wrong ends! Wrong end 2-4 and 5-1.

_Yoshiki teleports to TV room_

_The video starts as yoshiki watches the gameplay._

_In the game yoshiki read all five vicim's memoirs and blacked out_

Yoshiki- wtf

_He finds something disgusting in his mouth_

Yoshiki- wat?

_He turns around seeing ayumi's dead body._

Yoshiki- ...YAAAAAAAARRRRGGH

_Some time later yoshiki teleports back_

Doodle- what did you jut watch?

Yoshiki- ...w-what was that?...

Doodle- Random shit, now move on to the next wrong end.

_Yoshiki teleports back as video starts_

_He and ayumi were in the science lab, yoshiki checks the anatomical model. It tries to attack ayumi but yoshiki shields her as the anatomical model grabs him._

_(...)_

_The anatomical model grabs yoshiki, _

_Engulfing him in flames as he he dies._

_Wrong end_

Yoshiki- ... At least I died saving her ...

_Yoshiki teleports back with one manly tear in his eye_

Ayumi- why are you staring at me like thy kishinuma-kun?

Yoshiki- oh nothing...

Doodle- (shall there be some ayushiki or not?)

Doodle- hehe anyways, next wrong end reaction video goes to yuka, who has to react to wrong end 2 chapter 5.

_Doodle teleports yuka to the TV room._

_Video starts_

_Kizami gets yuka_

Yuka- EEK

_Kizami ties her up and tells her the meaning of life_

Yuka- *wails* What is this?

_Yoshikazy comes and kills kizami, then charges to yuka smashing her skull_

Yuka- IYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

_Yuka teleports back crying like a baby_

Satoshi- y-yuka, what happened?!

Yuka- Onii-chan! *hugs satoshi* Don't ever leave me alone!

Satoshi- I promise I won't *brotherly hug*

Doodle- naaawwwww! Family love!

Yuka starts blushing

Doodle- well, next from shredder is Satoshi has to react to *whispers in Satoshi's ear so nobody can hear* your crushes death... Evil huh?

Satoshi went white again

_Doodle teleports Satoshi_

_Video starts off when Satoshi (game) was in the girls' lavatory, he opened a stall and saw Naomi hanging herself _

Satoshi- UWAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH *buries himself in a random pillow*

_After struggling to help her, he fails and she dies_

Satoshi- WHAT IS THIS! AAAAARRRRGH!

*sobs*

_Teleports back_

everyone sees Satoshi crying like a baby, worse than yuka.

Ayumi- why is this shredder guy showing is videos that makes us cry?

Doodle- dunno, ask him. *looks at paper*

Aww shit he mentioned MORISHIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY again lol. He wants you to react to true ending chapter 2.

Morishige punches doodle in the face and is currently beating doodle up.

Doodle- TIGHTO _HELP_

**TIGHTO- ROOOOAAAAAAAARRRR**

_Morishige gets teleported to the TV room_

Loudspeaker- hey sir gay watch it

Morishige- f**k off

_Video starts off with Morishige staring at his phone._

Morishige- NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOT THIS SCENE GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT.

_Morishige watched this scene while reacting to the anime. _

_Morishige breaks through wall thinking he is free but falls into an Infinite hole._

Doodle- that is what you get for not following he rules... Heehee!

Doodle- sigh, finally done! Let's move on to jakeri9.

Doodle- he dares all of you to play slender

(YISSSSSSSSSS)

Satoshi faints

Doodle- especially the chicken...

Yoshiki- I am not scared

Mayu- where is shig?

Doodle- in the middle of nowhere

Mayu- wut?

Doodle- or dead SO YEAH LET'S GOOOOOOOO

_Doodle teleports everyone to a dark room with 10 computers_

Yuu- am I really involved in this?

Doodle- depends on the reviewers, they can spawn anyone in.

Yuu- but why me?

Doodle- cuz, EVERYONE TAKE A SEAT

Satoshi- at least everyone is here! Argh...

Doodle- oh wait almost forgot!

*spawns Morishige*

Morishige- why do you teas me so much

Doodle- it is just your name that is funny, I love teasing people with weird names like yours MORISHIGAAAAAAAAY!

Morishige- (...little fgt...)

Doodle- no you are a fgt yourself you are sir gay, or Gaylord

Morishige- f*ck off and STFU

_Game begins_

Satoshi cries already

Yoshiki- I already got a page, easy lol

Ayumi- well it is just dumb luck, you don't have to show off

Yoshiki shuts his mouth

Doodle-(I am starting to hate her...)

Yuka- I need to pee

Doodle- bucket

Yuka- *plays on* _Jumpscare _ KYAAAAAH!

Satoshi- UUUWWWAAAAAAAAGGGHH

Doodle- FIRST VICTIM HAHAHAHAHA

Yuka- *Stressfully tries to run away from slender* IYAAAAAAHH STOP PLEASE I DON'T WANNA DO THIS! *cries*

Seiko- *slender appears* wtf is that thing,

Those tentacles behind him look sexy.

Everyone looks at Seiko as she lost the game

Yuu- onee-Chan, what the fuck

Naomi- SEIKO!

Doodle- PERVERT!

Yoshiki- found second page yay (sarcastic)

Ayumi looks at him In Jealous way

Doodle- what happened? Wittle baby jealous?

Ayumi turned red with rage

Morishige- now it is my turn to laugh

Yoshiki- third page

Satoshi- f-first page

_Everyone got their first page while yoshiki got 3 more._

Doodle- damn yoshiki you are food at this,

Yoshiki- have no friggin idea what this game is about...

_Satoshi get a Jumpscare in a very bad moment_

Satoshi- UUUWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH

*sob sob*

Yoshiki got another page

Yoshiki- seventh page

_Jumpscare_

Yoshiki- AARGH WHAT THE FUCK?!

Doodle- you finally got a jumpscare!

Yoshiki- it wasn't that terrifying.

Doodle spots Morishige doing something else

Doodle- hey nerd, what are you doin'

Morishige closes the website and turned around

Morishige - eh nothing

Doodle realized something

Doodle- UGH GROWS PERVERT

Morishige- Wait what? I wasn't-

Doodle- WHATEVER NERD

Yoshiki got he eighth page

Yoshiki- AWWWW YISS I WON OOH OHH~

Doodle- WINNER IS THE BADASS

Yoshiki- the what?

Doodle- a nickname my brother gave you

Yoshiki- is he gay like morishigaaaaay?

Doodle- he is not gay bu-

Doodle gets interrupted by Morishige punching yoshiki twice, giving him a black eye.

Doodle- how can I control this guy... So let's move on to jakeri9's next challenge!

You guys have to read...a... Lemon *pukes*

Yoshiki- what is a lemon

Doodle- fanfiction shit

_Doodle gives a piece of paper to everyone_

_Everyone starts to read._

Yoshiki- WHAT THE FUCK

Satoshi- ahahahhaahhahaahahah

Morishige- *glasses shine* the fuck?

The girls- *Extreme puke*

Seiko- I don't think this is disgusting.. I think it is cute.

Everyone turns to seiko again

Doodle- (tired tone) perverts...

Yoshiki- wait, didn't Satoshi laugh while reading?

Everyone turns their attention to Satoshi

Satoshi- what? It was funny

Doodle- dirty chicken

_Doodle snatches the paper and rips it_

Doodle- WE MUST MOVE ON

Satoshi- HEY!

Doodle- next is all of you play outlast

Satoshi- UUUWWWAAAAAAAAGGGHHH

Doodle- I think he is gonna die this time

_Everyone teleports back to the dark Computer room with one computer, everyone watches the gameplay while Satoshi plays (sorry I added this in)_

Satoshi- why do I have to play?! *sob*

Kizami pops in outta nowhere

Doodle- THE FUCK?! I thought Tighto are you!

Kizami- I actually fed kurosaki to that rabbit

Doodle- wat?

Everyone- who?

_**Jumpscare**_

Satoshi faints

Doodle- Don't worry I will electrify him

BZZZZZTT

Satoshi- UWAAAAAAGGHH

Doodle- PLAY ON CHICKEN

Satoshi plays on

**Mega ultimate Jumpscare **

the girls- IYAAAAAAAAHHHHH

The guys- FUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Satoshi- *dies*

Doodle- oh lol he died

Yuka- IYAAAAAHHH ONII-CHAN!

Naomi- SATOSHI!

Ayumi- MOCHIDA-KIN!

Kizami and Yoshiki- (FUCK YEAH)

Doodle- O_O

Doodle- O-okay... Let's just move on

*revives Satoshi and teleports everyone to TV room before anyone screams of happiness*

Loudspeaker- go watch you anime deaths lol.

TV- _hang_

Naomi- *cries* *hugs seiko*

TV- _splat_

Mayu buries. Her face in Morishige while he lets out some tears.

TV- _stab_

Kizami smile

Morishige glares at him with anger

TV- _Chop_

Yui- DECAPITATED BY A PLANK?!

TV- _triple stab_

Yuka- *cries*

Satoshi hugs her

TV- _I- BLAKHYUIEOAH_

yoshiki- (fuck)

TV- _end_

Satoshi- How the fuck did that happen?

Ayumi and Naomi glare at him.

_Everyone teleports back_

Doodle- so how was it

Everybody- Shitty

Doodle- okaaaayyyy?

Doodle- I guess you guys have to recover a bit before we continue?

Yoshiki- wait, HOW LONG WILL THIS TAKE?

Doodle- dunno

Everyone- GROAAAANN

**unfortunately that is it for today guys! Stay tuned and leave a review to keep this story alive! Doodle, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :'D**

**(Spread sir gay's nickname even MOAR!)**

Doodle- *comes in with a pile of paper*

HAAAAAIIIIIII!

Morishige- (shit the fgt is back)

Satoshi- UWAH!

Doodle- hey chicken, stop screaming every time I come in.

Doodle- MORE REACTIONS!

Yoshiki- you mean more shit 'n' stuff

Doodle- SHYUDDUP

Doodle- WE GOT A CHALLENGE FROM FICZILT!

Everyone- COME ON

Doodle- *nigahiga reference* TEEHEE

Doodle- here is the challenge! Satoshi and Naomi Watch Satoshi's death scene in the anime

Satoshi- fuck

Naomi- (internally sobs)

Ayumi- (lucky #%&) *rages*

_Both get teleported to the TV room_

**Scene starts**

_Satoshi- Naomi use my piece_

_Naomi- but then-_

_Satoshi- don't worry, I have Yuka's piece_

_Naomi- oh_

_**They do the charm**_

_**Flash**_

_**They reached home as the two girls noticed Satoshi's arms, decapitated.**_

Naomi- *sobs*

Satoshi- ...

Naomi gives a slight punch to Satoshi

Naomi- liar!

Satoshi- uh, this actually never happened...right?

_They both get teleported back _

Doodle- well, that escalated quickly!

Doodle- next is...lemme see... Shannonb7593 who wants to-

_A figure pops in_

(?) mind if I burst in? MWAHAHAHAHAH

Doodle- WAIT WHAT THE &%# HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! WHO ARE YOU?!

(?) I WILL DO MY CHALLENGES PLEASE! *grabs paper from doodle's hands*

Doodle- HEY, wait... YOUR CHALLENGES?

Shannon- yep

Doodle- shannonb7953...

Shannon- I WILL SEND KIZAMI TO SLENDER'S FOREST!

Kizami- wat?

Doodle- it is her challenge so yeah...

_Kizami teleports to slender's forest _

Kizami- ooh! A forest! Mind if I kill some rabbits!

_Kizami tries to find rabbits by running in circles._

Doodle- never mind...

Shannon- LET'S PLAY TOKYO JUNGLE!

Doodle- wait what?

Everyone- what is it?

Doodle- I think it is about a deserted tokyo with many animals fighting for survival

Everyone- uhh...

Doodle- GO PLAY IT

_Everyone plays it_

Yoshiki- so let me get this straight.. Now I am a dog...who tries to find food...

Doodle- *whispers* never played this game so don't expect much from me

_Everyone played for an hour_

Shannon- this quick?

Doodle- so, how was it?

Satoshi- that lion scared me though...

Ayumi- it had a cute animal in it so, good

Yoshiki- uh..ah.. YEAH! It was good!

Seiko- needs more-

Doodle- OKAY WE ARE DONE

_Kizami pops back in, his mouth covered in blood_

Doodle- WHAT HAPPENED YOU PSYCHO!?

Kizami- I was hungry so I ate a man with no face *le creepy smile*

Doodle- (wish he died) anyways! We are done with shannonb7953!

Shannon- NOW THEN. *salutes away*

Doodle- okay, it is over... Who is next *looks at paper* ah! Weirdnamedbunny, you need to watch yoshiki x ayumi by nana ogaswagara.. Wait what? Who? I don't get it...

(A.N sorry, I don't know what it is... Please PM me to tell me what it is, instead I will force them to make out :p)

Doodle- NEVER MIND YOU TWO HAVE TO MAKE OUT IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!

Ayumi- WOOAAAAAAAAT?!

Yoshiki-(FFFFUUUUUUCCCKKK YEEEAAAAHHHHH) Eh... Okay!

Ayumi- NO WAY IM GONNA KISS THIS GUY!

Yoshiki- *frowns*

Doodle- _oh Tighto~~_

Ayumi- I hate you

Ayumi stares at yoshiki and she quickly pecked him on the lips. She wanted to pull back but yoshiki hugged her and started making out with her. Ayumi tried her hardest to pull away.

Ayumi- MMMRRRMMMFFF

Doodle- * sticks out tounge *

They pull apart while ayumi started scolding at yoshiki for not letting her pull back.

Ayumi- YOU QJDYCBAIRFHSPEBTVIAPAF

Yoshiki- but it would have been against the ruuules~~!

Ayumi- WHO CARES!

Yoshiki- (I finally kissed her *sigh of love*)

Doodle- well yeah! Let's move on to Clsh.0592!

Doodle- he wants us to play amnesia!

Slender and outlast are out since you guys already reacted to it.

Satoshi- *shivers* please not again

Doodle- how do you know what amnesia is?

Satoshi- that pewdiepie guy...

Doodle- oh OKAY

Doodle- GOOOOOOOOOO CHICKEN

_doodle teleports everyone back to the room where they played slender_

Satoshi- fuck you

Yoshiki- LOOOOOL

Doodle- don't crap your pants... Play on

_Everyone starts to play_

Yuka- ;^;

Satoshi- =^=

Doodle- nice faces

Satoshi get a Jumpscare when he just started

Satoshi- MOOOOOM. *wets pants*

Morishige- you know what... That monster looks like you when you puked your insides in that horrible movie yoshiki.

Yoshiki- I do? You bastard GTFO!

Doodle- Satoshi's screams are starting to get boring

Doodle- Go back to your seat MORISHIGAAAAAAAAAY!

Morishige- WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CALL ME THAT?!

Doodle- CAT MAID DRESS~~!

Morishige- * remembers *

Yoshiki- ah...

Morishige- OH don't forget the BRIDE!

Yoshiki- SH-SHUT UP

_Jumpscare_

Yoshiki- the fuck? I wasn't paying attention lol.

Morishige- little #% $

Doodle- OOOOOHHHHH BAD TIMING NERD!

_A figure breaks through the wall, the figure looks like the monster in the game_

**(?) - BLUUAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH**

Everyone- *runs around in circles* AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH

Satoshi- *hyperventilates* UWAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHH!

Doodle- |:b

**(?) - AAARRRUUUUUUUUUHHH**

_Doodle teleports it away_

Yoshiki- THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

Doodle- A test, guess you are not a man~!

Satoshi was laying on the ground, possibly dead

Doodle- scratch marks on his face... The monster killed him.

Nobody cared since doodle can revive

Doodle- unfortunately, I can revive someone once

Naomi- NOOOOO

Yuka- ONII-CHAN

Ayumi- MOCHIDA-KUN

Everybody else- WAT?!

doodle- yep, that monster had some CHICKEN for dinner... Ah? Ah? It's a pun!

Everybody looks at doodle with half open eyes.

(?) WELL SCREW YOU, THAT IS NOT FUNNY!

Doodle- hoo sed dat

(?) Wait, am I a ghost?

Doodle- chicken?

Naomi ayumi and yuka- :,D

The rest- (wut deh faq?)

Dead Satoshi- well what can I do about it I am not normal anymore...

Doodle- why are you always the unfortunate one?

Dead Satoshi- you killed me...

Doodle- AY! I DIDN'T PLAN TO

Dead Satoshi- am I gonna stay like this forever?

Doodle- well if someone wishes to sacrifice,no, but if not yes, forever.

Dead Satoshi- D 8 * Surprised Patrick face*

Doodle- OR JUST Wait 'till the next time we will be doing this.

Dead Satoshi- WAIT... SINCE I AM A GHOST NOBODY CAN HARM ME NOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH I REFUSE EVERYTHING

Doodle- *pulls out vacuum cleaner*

GHOSTBUSTERS!

Dead Satoshi- vacuum cleaner?

Doodle- *turns vacuum cleaner on*

Dead Satoshi- *gets sucked in vacuum cleaner*

Doodle- WHO IS LAUGHING NOW?!

Dead satoshi- PLEASE LET ME OUT!

Doodle- I don wanna

Yuka snatched the vacuum cleaner and runs away

Doodle- GIVE IT BACK BUCKETHEAD

Yuka- *throw vacuum cleaner with force to the floor* NOOOO

Satoshi gets freed

Dead Satoshi- THANK YOU! IT WAS HORRRIBLE IN THERE *gives yuka a ghostly hug*

Yuka- (this feels awkward)

Doodle- you now have to watch gangman style

Everybody- ?

_Teleports to TV room_

**OPPA GANGMAN STYLE**

_**(Music)**_

The girls- O_O

The guys- ~

The ghost- dafuq

Doodle- So 2012...

**EEEEEEEYYY SEXY LADAY**

The girls- (offensive)

The guys- (Korea...)

The ghost- *carelessly watches*

_Video ends_

Doodle- *sassy tone* it's Sao two years ago!

Yoshiki- KOREANS!

Doodle- Don't you dare copy my gestures!

Doodle- next we have to watch HAPPY

everyone- huh? Duh?

_Plays video_

**Cuz I am HAPPPYYYYYYYYYYY**

Morishige- GAAAAAAAYYY

Yoshiki- not as gay as-

**CRUNCH**

Morishige- break a leg if you know what I mean HAH!

Yoshiki- OOOOWWWWWW D': YOU BROKE MY LEG!

Doodle- SHIT MAN WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PSYCHO!?

Morishige- I will do this to you if you don't shut up

Kizami- hai

Doodle- (how many times I tried to kill him...)

Kizami- CRUNCH

Morishige- AAAAAAUUUGGGGHHH WHAT THE FUCK?!

Kizami- what? I thought you guys were playing break a leg so I joined.

Doodle- *facepalm*

Doodle- one of the Guys died, the other two injured how stupid can teenagers be?!

Dead Satoshi- I hate you :'(

The girls- *smug faces*

Doodle- *smug face too*

Yoshiki- you just insulted yourself too

Doodle- I didn't

Yoshiki- wait... You are not a teen?! HOW OLD ARE YOU AT THIS HEIGHT?!

Doodle- privacy, but I will tell you I am under your age for sure.

Doodle- 'Kay we are done with Clsh , now let's move on to blueallstar01! He wants ayumi to watch _SOMEONE _tell her something

Yoshiki went red and became super nervous

Doodle- *whispers to yoshiki* gonna confess now?

Yoshiki- (YOU LITTLE BASTARD)

Doodle- Uh..WAIT lemme fix your leg ! *heals all broken legs in the room*

Yoshiki- AAAAARRRGGHH

_Doodle teleports ayumi before yoshiki attacked_

ayumi- huh?

_Video starts_

_Yoshiki- Shinozaki.. I need to tell you something I should have long ago *whimper* *cough*_

_Ayumi- w-what is it?_

_Yoshiki- I- I...I love you_

_Ayumi- ...!_

Ayumi- what?!

She thought to herself about how bad she treated him and all he was trying to do was to be nice I her even though she acts very mean to him.

Ayumi- Kishinuma... Likes me?

It all makes sense now, all this time she never noticed it, how stupid was she, she regretted everything.

_Doodle teleports her back_

Doodle- how was it?

Ayumi noticed yoshiki in a pale skin, he expected her to slap him

Ayumi- Kishinuma...

Yoshiki- y-yes?

Ayumi- do you like me?

Yoshiki- ... ... ... Yes, I do, go ahead and

slap me...

Ayumi- why would I?

Seiko- Naawwwwwwww!

They both blush

Ayumi slowly grabbed yoshiki from the shoulders, and suddenly pulled him to kiss him. they started kissing, hugging, closing their eyes.

Doodle- (AWWW YISSSS AYUSHIKI STRIKES BACK)

After their kiss, yoshiki asked her something

Yoshiki- Shinozaki, do you want to go...eh ... Go out with me?

Ayumi- of course...

They kiss again

Doodle- aww okay it is getting gross seriously stop!

Dead Satoshi- what about me?

Doodle- can you shut up for a while chicken ghost?

Dead Satoshi- *sigh*

Doodle- next challenge is... Common swift, he wants you to react to corpse party musume?

Doodle- wait isn't that a manga? We don't react to mangas? Or should we... I never read it though ...

_Doodle shows a few pages _

Yoshiki- WAIT WHY DO I HAVE GLASSES?! I AM NOT A GAY NERD LIK-

**CRUNCH**

Yoshiki- *chokes*

Ayumi- Yoshiki!

Yoshiki- M-MY *choke* NECK

Doodle- SHIT NOW YOU BREAK HIS NECK

Morishige- *le creepy smile*

Yoshiki- *dies*

Ayumi- SH*T NO

(?) - fuck you, gay nerd

Morishige- wait, you died?

Dead yoshiki- of course I did you little bitch

**CRUNCH**

Yoshiki- NOW FEEL MY PAIN YOU BASTARD!

Morishige-*chokes*

Mayu- SHIGE- NII NOOOO

Morishige- I- I *dies*

Doodle- all the guys are dead

Kizami- hai

Doodle- except him... (How ironic)

Kizami- can I have their bodies ?

Dead Satoshi- WAIT WHAT HIM?

Dead yoshiki- YOU SHITHEAD !

Dead Morishige- FUCK YOU NO WAY!

Kizami- *takes bodies anyways*

Dead Satoshi- FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU

yuka- *speechless*

**CRUNCH**

Kizami- chokes

(?) HAH THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR FEEDING ME TO THAT MONSTER!

Kizami- k-kurosaki? You little bitch

Dead kurosaki- HAH DIE LITTLE RABBIT

Kizami- FUCK YOU! *dies*

doodle- the fuck is going on here? Kurosaki? lol sorry for letting Tighto eat you.

Dead Kurosaki- chokes

Dead Kizami- REVENGE BYATCH

Everyone alive- D 8

Doodle- (list of dead people- 5) Damn... Being a teenage boy sucks then...

Doodle- wait, where is Satoshi?

(?) UUUWWAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG

Doodle- What is that thing

The girls- IIYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

(?) - HHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Doodle- wait what? Satoshi? You are alive? Or more like... Undead...

Zombie Satoshi- Ukgh...I put my spirit in my corpse so yeeaaaahhhh blegh...

Yuka- Onii-chan.. I like your ghost form better...

Zombie Satoshi- *arm drops*

Naomi- EEEK!

Dead yoshiki- ...

Zombie Satoshi- now I am useless, it was my right arm... *faints*

A ghost flies out of it

Dead Satoshi- There

Doodle- we totally forgot about the challenge...

Tighto- **narf narf **

Doodle- TIGHTO NO NOT THE BOOK!

Doodle- *facepalm* I never got to read it so it would have been useless anyways...

Sorry common swift :(

Doodle- move on to corpeband (again XD)

Yuka- you mean that guy that made me kiss another guy my age who I don't even know?

Doodle- the challenge is...*whispers to naomi*

Naomi- WHAT

Doodle- do it! Trust me!

Naomi- fine...Satoshi...

Seiko- YISSSSSSS

dead Satoshi- yes?

Naomi- would you-

Dead Satoshi- YES I WILL

Naomi- REALLY?

Dead Satoshi- YES, LET'S KISS TOMOROW

Naomi- uh..

Dead Satoshi- I am a ghost...

Yuka- (*cries* WHY)

Doodle- 2 couples now! DOUBLE DATING!

Doodle- next is shredder! He is back!

He want's Satoshi to watch the other end if corpse party!

Dead Satoshi- I am dead

Doodle- you are _Teleports him away_

_20 min later _

_Teleports back_

Dead Satoshi- *hugs yuka* DON'T LEAVE ME! Oh by the way sorry If...I don't love you back... I just like you the way you are! You don't deserve me!

Yuka- O-Onii- chan h-how do you?!

Dead Satoshi- just...

Dead Satoshi then goes to Naomi- LETS NEVER DO THAT CHARM OKAY?

Naomi- uh... Okay?

Doodle- I admit he watched something bad...MOVE ON

Doodle- MORISHIGAAAAAAAY Has to-

*slip*

Morishige- dammit...

Doodle- HAH FAIL!

Doodle- let me repeat: MORISHIGAAAAAY HAS TO WATCH THIS SHIT TO PROVE HIS GAAAAAAAYNESS!

Morishige gets teleported

Doodle- wow, I always have to teleport everyone...

_A few minutes later_

Morishige's ghostly glasses are shining, he was sort of smiling with his pants screwed up.

Morishige- ahahahhaahhahaahaha...the fuck did you show me?

Doodle- (GAAAAAAAAAY) you are a gay pervert.

Morishige- you can say that again (drunk)

Doodle- he is drunk... Let's move on! Next is sub Scorpio, he wants yoshiki and Seiko to play dark souls 2 6 hours straight. _Snap!_

Dead yoshiki- bu-

_They teleport away_

Doodle- while yuka and Yuu have to play amnesia the dark descent.

Yuu- *snoooore* HUH? What? Where am I!?

Doodle- YOU SLEPT THROUGH ALL THIS?!

Yuu- uuuuuuuhhhhh... Sorta yeah...where is onee-chan and... KYAAAAAH WHY ARE THERE DEAD BODIES ON THE GROUND?!

Doodle- you missed it all

_Snap_

_They teleport away_

Ayumi and (dead) Satoshi play mario kart 8

Dead Satoshi- bu-

_Snap_

_They teleport away_

Doodle- in the meantime... PAINTBALL FIGHT!

_Splat_

_Splat_

_Splat_

_Meanwhile at the dark souls group_

dead yoshiki- FUUUUUUUUUU

Seijo- hah! You can't play!

Dead yoshiki- FUCK THIS I CAN'T PLAY

_Doodle teleports in_

doodle- WAZZUP HOW's IT GOING?!

Dead yoshiki- can you revive me please?

Doodle- ah! Your first death... Sure!

_**Revives**_

Doodle- there there

Yoshiki- thank you... *takes controller and starts playing*

Doodle- I will come back soon though! I will sort out the other guys!

_Meanwhile in the Mario kart place..._

Ayumi- this is creepy

Zombie Satoshi - WHAT? I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!

_Doodle teleports in_

Doodle- WHO WON?

Ayumi- shut up! We are playing rainbow road!

Zombie Satoshi- I am winning.. So easy even with a dead body.

Ayumi- ... I hope this will last quickly...because you are so freaking annoying

Doodle- SURE IT WILL (not)

_Meanwhile with the amnesia players_

_Doodle teleports_

doodle- HAI

Doodle notices yuka in the corner crying, while Yuu is staring at the screen, playing like a zombie.

Doodle- okaaaay * teleports away *

_Dark souls II_

Yoshiki- FUUUUUUUUU I AM ALWAYS DYING

Seiko- HAH! YOU ALWAYS DIEE!

Yoshiki- SHUT THE f**k UP YOU LITTLE PERVERT

Seiko- YOU SUUUUCK HAHA :3

Yoshiki- *dies in the game again* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

_Mario kart 8_

Ayumi- STOP WINNING FROM ME

Zombie Satoshi- *sticks out tounge*

Ayumi- *loses for the 167th time*

Ayumi- FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU

YOU LITTLE $ &^*{*]%|^,'*]*{*}%%~*|£\.,!~!\£¥_•|**~€~!]?\?,€\£\' *beats the shit out of him*

Zombie Satoshi- *faints*

*comes out as a ghost*

Dead Satoshi- HAH YOU CAN'T GET ME FLBRRRRRRRT!

Ayumi spots a vacuum cleaner

Dead Satoshi- where are you looking at?

Ayumi takes the vacuum cleaner

Dead Satoshi- DON'T

Ayumi turns it on

Dead Satoshi- RUUUUUN *gets sucked in*

Ayumi- THAT'S WHAT YOU GET BITCH *covers mouth finding out she just swore*

I hate you...

Dead Satoshi- * death glare*

_Dark souls II_

Yoshiki- Did I just hear ayumi?

Seiko- you are imagining her right? LOOOOOOOOOVVVVEEE!

Yoshiki- shut up you perverted bastard

Seiko- language~

Yoshiki- SINCE WHEN DO YOU DO-

Seiko- You are soooo rude~ :3

Yoshiki- *something kills him in the game* Wait what the- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Seiko- :3

Yoshiki- YOU PLANNED THIS RIGHT?

Seiko- nooooo~~

Yoshiki- COME HERE YOU-

**Crash**

_Something crashed through the wall_

(?) MOOAAAR AMNESIA

Seiko- Yuu?

Yuu- MOOORE GAMES MUST PLAY MORE! *grabs yoshiki*

Yoshiki- LEMME GO YOU RUNT

Seiko- BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA HIM

Yuu- *punches yoshiki in the nose, giving him a nosebleed*

Yoshiki- AAARRRGGH! *slaps Yuu very hard*

Yuu- OOWWW *cries*

Seiko- *slaps yoshiki harder* hehe I always wanted to do this

Yoshiki- BASTARDS

yuka comes in

Yoshiki- HOW DID YOU TEO GET HERE?

Yuka- he just broke through this wall

Seiko- What happened to him?

Yuka- he played amnesia, dark descent too much and finished it, he wants more. He was into the game so much he became brainwashed. But that slap made him snap out of it.

Yoshiki- *grabs nose to stop bleeding*

Yuu- What the fuck happened?

_Back to mario kart_

dead Satoshi- *still stick in vacuum cleaner* really convienient how this vacuum cleaner is made out of glass...

Ayumi- *struggles to play against the computer (easy)* SHUT UP LEMME CONCENTRATE

**Crash**

Yoshiki broke through the wall

Ayumi- yoshiki?

Dead Satoshi- YUKA HELP ME

yuka- *facepalm* why?

Yoshiki- we found out the walls were weak and our rooms were next to each other since I heard your screams.

Ayumi- ...

Dead Satoshi- can someone help? Please?

Yoshiki- you can stay there for a while

Dead Satoshi- WHAT?!

_Doodle teleports in_

Doodle- HEL- WAIT WHAT THE FUCK YOU BROKE THE WALLS WHAT HAPPENED VACUUM CLEANER?! WHAAAAT GTFO NOW! GAME TIME OVER

_Doodle teleports everyone back_

Doodle- you can stay in the vacuum cleaner

Dead Satoshi- SIR GAAAY HELP ME

Dead Morishige- NO WAY LITTLE SHIT

doodle- YOU ALL ARE LITTLE SHITS

_everyone goes quiet_

Doodle- THANK YOU we are DONE NOPE WE ARE DONW WITH YOU SUB SCORPIO THIS IS CAUSING DAMAGE TO MY PROPERTY! NEXT

Doodle- next is...jakeri9... Ugh... Do I really need to revive the chicken for this?

Doodle- I actually lied that I can revive a person once... I just wanted to torture you guys.

Dead Morishige- MOTHER FU-

Dead Satoshi- YOU LITTLE-

Yoshiki- HAHA

doodle- *flips the vacuum cleaner in the air* THIS IS HOW I USE VACUUM CLEANERS!

Dead Satoshi- UWAAAAAAAAGGGHHH

Vacuum cleaner brakes

Dead Satoshi- *flies out*

Doodle- fine... I will revive both of you

Dead Kizami- little rabbit wants-

Doodle- FINE ALL IF YOU

A white flags of light appeared and went away revealing all of the guys okay.

Satoshi- (YIISSSSSSSS)

Doodle- jakeri9 says Satoshi the mofo to read this _special _lemon.

Before doodle hands out the paper Satoshi kisses Naomi

Naomi- ...!

They kiss in a grows way

Yuka- (internally cries)

Seiko- NAAWWWWWWW (sorta sad)

Doodle- UUGGGHHHHHH

Doodle pulled Satoshi and hands him a paper.

Doodle- READ IT

Satoshi starts reading

Satoshi- ahahahahAHAHAHAHA UGH EWW BLIOORGH *pukes* AAAAAGG *boner* MMMRMFMRRFMFMFMFMMRM OOOOOOOHHHH AAAAAGHHH BBLOOORGG

Doodle- The fuck?!

Satoshi- AHHAHAHAHAAHAHAH *faints*

Naomi- what did he read? *picks up paper*

Doodle- *swipes it of her hand* NOTHING

Doodle- oh and jakeri9 says: WHO IS LAUGHING NOW BITCH?

Satoshi- wakes up *pukes* * coughs blood* ahahhahahaawwwwwww * collapses*

Doodle- *phew* I have been writing a lot now... I must take a break...

**Thank you for 25 REVIEWS! Leave moar and MOAR FOR LONGER CHAPTERS! Doodle out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Well YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR IT!

HERE IT ISSSSSS!

Doodle- Meh

Satoshi- ...

Doodle- great, you didn't scream

Yoshiki- this sucks ass

Doodle- too bad for you

Doodle- we got a ton of more challenges

Yoshiki- HOW MANY F*CKING CHALLENGES ARE THERE?

Doodle- uhh... Dunno \(•_•)/

Doodle- here we are with The Angels will always cry! The challenge is that Kizami sachiko and MORISHIGAAAAAAY to-

Morishige- dude

Doodle- *sigh* *whispers to yoshiki*

Yoshiki- WHAAAAAAT?

Doodle- oh TIGHTO~~

Yoshiki- ugh... *walks towards morishige's back*

Yoshiki- *slaps his ass*

Morishige- DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?!

Yoshiki- *points at doodle*

Morishige- *turns to doodle* WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

Doodle- you asked yoshiki to slap that ass of yours once so here it is!

Morishige- WHAT?! WHEN?! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!

Mayu- wat?

Morishige- NO I NEVER DID!

Doodle- (/•_•)/ Yea right like how you threw yourself out the window killing yourself.

Morishige- WHA?! aaaaAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHHHHH! * BEATS THE TOTAL SHIT OUT OF DOODLE*

Doodle- OUCH ARGH FFFFUUUU *summons sachiko*

Sachiko- hehehheheh

Everyone- *runs around in circles*

Sachiko- Hey blockhead, what is this place?

Doodle- Now you must obey MEEE

sachiko- who said? *Brings out scissors*

Doodle- UWAAGH OKAY FINE WE DO FUN STUFF HERE

Sachiko- I like it already, you torture these guys?

Doodle- sometimes kill... Heehee!

Sachiko- can I kill everyone?

Doodle- uhh... It depends but not yet

Everyone- *glares at doodle*

Doodle- Sachiko, you must go and watch death note with these two psychos you might get along with.

Morishige- No

Doodle- snap have a good time, MORISHIGAAAAY!

Morishige- MMFFFffuuUuuUuUUUUUK

The psychotic trio disappear

Kizami- wonder what this is about? I love the name... DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH

Sachiko- DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH

Morishige- KILL YOSHIKI FOR SLAPPING MY ASS

Sachiko- Hey blockhead! What does ass mean?

Morishige- (I forgot she was seven...) Uhhh... Eh...

Kizami- it means the butt

Sachiko- so did a guy slap your butt?

Morishige- don't act so innocently

Sachiko- okay! *pulls out scissors with evil laugh*

Kizami- OOOH THEY SOO SHARP CAN I TOUCH IT?

Sachiko- go get your own pair blockhead!

Kizami- *pouts*

Episode starts

Morishige- so a guy named Kira?

Kizami- KILL THAT GUY I HATE HIM DO IT DO IT

TV- Kira's laugh scene

Sachiko- Is this guy real because I like him.

Morishige- fucked up shit...

Kizami- I LEIK IT

Episode ends! #lazy author

They teleport back

Doodle- did you enjoy it psycho kids

Morishige- how am I a psycho?

Doodle- you killed someone

Morishige- oh yeah

Doodle- plus, you take pictures of dead bodies

Morishige- what?

Kizami- MOAAAAR I LOVE SEEING PEOPLE DIEE

Sachiko- SAME AS THAT CRAZY BLOCKEAD!

(Note- you may have noticed Sachiko says 'blockhead' the reason is that she calls people or yoshikazu that in the corpse party 2U manga)

Doodle- oh and the angels will always cry says to give his/her love to sachiko and yoshiki.

Sachiko- finally someone else who likes me! I love you too *smiles showing her two sharp teeth*

Doodle- you look like a normal kid when you act innocent

Yoshiki- huh?

Doodle- let me continue, he/she says: yoshiki, keep being a badass

Yoshiki- *sticks his tounge at the guys*

Ayumi- *death glare*

Doodle- Uhuh! Hehehheheh... Let's move on to jakeri9, we skip guest since he didn 't say any challenge.

Ayumi- what did he say?

Doodle- he says that you suck lol

Yoshiki- WOAAAAT? *Punches* *gives doodle a nosebleed*

Ayumi- WHAT?!

Doodle-AUUGH NOT MY FAULT! *holds nose*

Doodle- back to jake ... Argh *bleeds* he wants me to give that piece of paper Satoshi was reading last time to Naomi.

Naomi- I was curious so why not

Doodle- *hands out paper*

Naomi- *starts reading*

Satoshi- Gleergh.. *blushes*

Naomi- EEEK WHAT THE HECK?!

Seiko- can I?

Doodle- I guess jake will be okay with that

Seiko peeks behind Naomi

Seiko- OOH YEAH THIS IS HOT

Naomi- Seiko WHAT THE HELL?! *pukes*

STOP THIS MADNESS WHAT IS THIS?!

Seiko- a p**no with you in it

Naomi- *faints*

Satoshi- I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY

Seiko- CAN I READ ALL OF IT? IT IS SOOOOOO HOT

Doodle- WHATEVER! *shakes Naomi*

Naomi- wha?

Doodle- jake says, YOU ARE FUCKING WELCOME

Naomi- *faints again*

Satoshi- punches doodle

Doodle- dude what the fuck ? You thought you can hurt me? *punches Satoshi in the nose*

CRACK

Satoshi- AAAUUUUGH MY NOOSE

Doodle- WHAT? WHY ARE YOU SO FRAGILE?!

Seiko- He is? *kicks him*

Satoshi- *trips* AAAACK

Yoshiki- Hah! *joins in and starts kicking Satoshi's head*

Satoshi- *cries*

Yuka- I am traumatized

Kizami- FUCK YEAH *bring out knife and starts stabbing Satoshi's back*

Sachiko- Hey blockhead! Lemme do this! *stabs Satoshi's face

Satoshi- please... Help me... Let me...die

Kizami- *decapitates Satoshi*

Yuka- IYAAAAAHH!

the girls- EEEEEEKK!

Naomi- *wakes up* huh?... AAAAAARRGGH SATOSHI WHAT THE HELL?!

Yoshiki- JEEZ YOU ARE EVEN WORSE THAN THE GAY NERD

Morishige- GO FUCK YOURSELF BLONDE BITCH

Yoshiki- WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?!

Morishige- A BLOND BITCH

Yoshiki- YOU BETTER BE SORRY AAAAAARRRGGHH! *pounces on Morishige and starts fighting*

Ayumi- YOSHIKI STOP THIS!

Yoshiki- *punts morishige* WHA?!

Morishige- *lands on floor, broken glasses and not moving*

Mayu- SHIGE NII WHY

Doodle- did I cause all this?

Yoshiki- OH HELL YEAH YOU DID

Doodle- no you did! You kicked the chicken and punched me in the nose.

Yoshiki- C'MERE AND I WILL WRECK YOU

Doodle- COME AT ME BRO *pulls out gun*

Yoshiki- UWAAAAGH!

Doodle- *shoots* HEADSHOT

Ayumi- IYAAAAAARRRGGGHHH

Doodle- that is what you get when you mess with me mate!

Ayumi- *kicks doodle in the stomach*

Doodle- OOMF

Ayumi- GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD *snatches doodle's gun*

Doodle- SHIIIIIIIIIIITTT

Ayumi- LET US GO OR DIE

Doodle- DAMN OK I WILL BRING HIM BACK!

Everyone- *glare*

Doodle- OKAY EVERYONE

Ayumi- *lowers gun*

Doodle- *sigh of relief* well there is a problem... It is small though

Ayumi- WHAT IS IT? *point gun towards doodle*

Doodle- UWAGH I-IT IS THAT I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO RESURRECT THREE PEOPLE NOW!

Everyone- THEN AT LEAST RESURRECT TWO

Doodle- Fine... *resurrects*

Two figures appear

Doodle- this is the first and last time I do you a favor morishigay...

Morishige- I won't get mad at you this time (little bastard)

Doodle- finally I will make someone else the unfortunate one, chicken...

Satoshi- I always die

Ayumi- what about yoshiki *tried to take out gun but isn't there*

Doodle- oh yeah... I used something else's energy to resurrect him... He may seem different...

Ayumi- different?

Something enters the room

(?) ...glerulp...

Doodle- I... Eh...

(?) I... Am... Hungry...

Doodle- well, here is your boyfriend horror

Doodle- LET 'S JUST MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHALLENGE!

Doodle- back to sub Scorpio! I HOPE YOU DON'T GIVE ANY BAD CHALLENGES LIKE LAST TIME! YOUR IDEAS DESTROYED MY PROPERTY! So, first, he wants Satoshi and Yuu. (A.k.a sleep freak) to play alien isolation demo, basically like amnesia but-

Yuu- MOAAAAR GAMES MOAAR AMNESIA

Doodle- *slaps him* DON'T YOU DARE!

Yuu- owww!

Satoshi- a-amnesia? N-no please! It will kill me!

Doodle- IT IS WITH FUCKING ALIENS AND ROBOTS SO DO IT CHICKEN! Snap!

They teleport away

Satoshi- *gulp*

Yuu- FUCK YEAH *jumps on the computer*

Satoshi- uhh...

Yuu- YOU HAVE TO PLAY TOO!

Satoshi- wh-wha? U-uh p-please have m-mercy!

Yuu- you go first, the beginning is always boring.

Satoshi- uh... Sure *plays*

The story video starts off while the gameplay part began

Satoshi played for a while until a weird looking alien popped up.

Satoshi- Huh? UUWAAAAAAGGH WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? *faints*

Yuu- uh.. Skinny guy? Meh, *plays on*

Meanwhile...

Doodle- oh yeah... Scorpio also has a child friendly challenge! He wants yuka to watch happy tree friends four hours straight!

Yuka- that sounds fun

Doodle- (MWAAHAHAHAHAHAH SO EVIL)

Snap

She teleports away in a DARK ASS ROOM

Yuka- uhh, why is it dark here? It's a kids show right?

4 hour montage starts

Opening song

Yuka- this is cute! I guess it will be fun!

Animals play around

Yuka- *watches innocently*

An animal gets stabbed in the eye, the gore starts

Yuka- Wha? EEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAH WHAT IS THIS I THOUGHT IT WAS A KID'S SHOW! *covers eyes*

The green bear kills the animals in a disgusting way (idk I don't watch that shit because it is too gory, BUH I LOVE ANIME AND CORPSE PARTY IS DIFFERENT (｀_´)ゞ)

Yuka- UWWAAGH IYAAAH EEEK STOP THIS WHAT THE HECK!? PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Back to alien isolation

Satoshi- uh... Uwagh? Was that yuka?

Yuu- eeergh... *plays like a zombie*

Satoshi- you are into the game so much!

Demo ends

Yuu- MMOOAAAAARRRR GAAAAMMES

EEEEEERERRGGH!

Satoshi- UWAAAAAGHH! (WHAT SHOULD I DO?)

Satoshi remembers doodle slapping Yuu

Satoshi- *slaps yuu*

Yuu- hey! (What a weak twat) *pushes satoshi*

Satoshi- *trips, landing on his nose* AAAAGGHHH NOSEBLEED NOSEBLEED!

Yuu- wut? (Little bitch)

They teleport back

Satoshi- *stands up while holding nose* ugh... *notices yuka isn't in the room* where is yuka?

Doodle- oh she is watching happy tree friends for 4 hours straight!

Satoshi- WWOOOAAAAATT?!

Doodle- plus, I lied to her telling her it was a kids show!

Satoshi- no no no no NO NO NO NO

Doodle- uh... Why are you freaked out?

Satoshi- UUWAAAAAAGH!

Yoshiki- he had some Experience with happy tree friends as a child...

Doodle- what?

Yoshiki- uh, well he shit his pants, and cried and...I won't tell you more...

Naomi- what?

Seiko- TELL ME MOAR :3

Ayumi- wait, was I falling for a guy who shit his pants?

Naomi- you liked him?

Ayumi- oops...

Naomi- *slaps ayumi*

Doodle- GURL FAIT!

Ayumi- I USED TO! NOT ANYMORE

Naomi- WELL STILL!

Seiko- (hehe now is my chance!) *pinches naomi's butt*

Naomi- S-SEIKO!

Seiko- I love that ass of yours...

Ayumi- *casually walks away*

Doodle- shortest FIGHT EVEEER!

Satoshi- yoshiki...

Yoshiki- what chicken?

Satoshi- did you? *rages in an amazing way* YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH COME HERE AND I WILL FUCK YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!

Yoshiki- Holy shit...

Satoshi- *rips his sleeves off* YOU WILL PAY YOU BASTARD *pupils get small* YOU WILL PAY *speed walks towards yoshiki*

Yoshiki- uh...eh...RUN

Satoshi- *grabs yoshiki's collar and lifts him up* you... SHALL FEEL WHAT I FELT SINCE WE CAME HERE! *scratches yoshiki's face* THAT IS WHEN I DIED IN PAIN

Yoshiki- aaaack...

Satoshi- *takes of white shirt and puts it one yoshiki's head, putting a rope around his neck, letting his shirt stay on his head* heh... *starts suffocating yoshiki*

Yoshiki- GACK! UGH! HELP!

Doodle- that's enough *shoots Satoshi's leg*

Satoshi- *is still standing on two legs* ... YAAAARRGG COME ERE AND I WILL KILL YOU

Doodle- UH...EH... *shoots Satoshi's head*

Satoshi- *still runs*

Doodle- WHAT THE FUCK?! *takes out bazooka*

Doodle- take this, you monster *shoots bazooka*

Satoshi- *lay on the ground, nearly dead* Urf... I will kill you...

Doodle- *get's a super strong ultra vacuum cleaner ready*

Satoshi- *dies*

Everyone- *don't give a shit*

Dead satoshi- I TOLD YOU I SHALL COME BA- *get's sucked in super strong ultra vacuum cleaner*

Doodle- bitch please, you can't kill me...

Satoshi- *calms down* what the fuck happened and why am I dead again?

Doodle- thank god, you went berserk and tried to kill yoshiki

Yoshiki - mmrff! Your shirt is on my head!

Doodle- oh yeah... Pulls shirt and rope off.

Yoshiki- *gasps for breath* THANK YOU!

Dead Satoshi- *glares*

Yoshiki- When you come out, you will die you mofo perverted bastard.

Satoshi- *shuts up, realizing the yoshiki during first year, he fought people and put them straight to the hospital* uh...

Doodle- I guess I should revive Satoshi (hehe!)

Dead Satoshi - uuh... y-you don't need to!

Doodle- *revives anyway*

Satoshi- shit...

Yoshiki- OH COME HERE! *rolls up sleeves*

Satoshi- *gulp*

3 hours have past

Yuka teleports back

Doodle- heehee!

Satoshi- ...y...ugh...

Yuka- *trembles* I have been violated...

Yoshiki- COME HERE

Satoshi- *runs* UWAAAAGH!

Yoshiki- I GOT YOU *grabs Satoshi and starts punching him*

Satoshi- *cries* *nosebleed* OOMPF!

Doodle- okaaaaay, let's move on to wanna see trick, he wants you to watch smosh stuff

Yoshiki- *stops punching* smoosh?

Doodle- smosh

Yoshiki- oh

Doodle- they are a pair of crazy entertainers, one of them can't even walk without his iphone (if you know what I mean)

Snap

(From now on, snap means teleporting them away)

They teleport to the TV room

Satoshi- I wonder what this is...

TV- I wonder what this is... SHUT UP!

Satoshi- *gulp*

TV- DANANAAAANAAAAAAA NAA NAA NAA NAAA NAAA NOO FYUD BATTOL

Everyone- the fuq is this shit?

TV- HEY IAN LET'S DO THIS! A FLAMETHROWER

OKAY!

Please let this work... *nothing* Awww (erg!)

OKAY SPRINKLE DONUT LET'S FSSHH AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH (ding!)

Everybody- HAHAHAHAHA lol lol

Smosh games

TV- Five nights at freddies bitches

Satoshi- that game looks a little creepy though

TV- SCREECH

Satoshi- AA-AAAAAAARRRGGHH... Eh... Uh...

Yoshiki- you should really start overcoming your fears Satoshi

Satoshi- Yea you're right.

TV- SCREECH

The girls- *scream*

Satoshi- UUWAAGH... EH? Uh... That went better than expected

Yoshiki- You should not be scared of a video game...

Satoshi- But it was scary!

(After a few videos... The author is too lazy so SHYUDDUP)

Everybody- that was hilarious... And scary.

Yuka- *recovered from happy tree friends* Onii-chan, did you really poop your pants?

Yoshiki- Yep, SatoSHIT did poop his pants

Satoshi- SatoSHIT?

Doodle- lol

Morishige- HAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAH

ayumi- *nudges yoshiki hard*

Yoshiki- owww... What was that for?

Doodle- okay! Wanna see trick want you guys to react to the anthology sachiko's game of love, hysteric birthday 2U.

Yoshiki- no way I wanna watch sir gay tell me to slap his ass.

Doodle- you have to...

Video starts

Yuka- *covers eyes*

Satoshi- this isn't a gory show is it?

Doodle- neu it isn't

Kizami- hai

Doodle- FFFUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kizami- *grabs yuka* let's go home my precious *jumps out of window*

Satoshi- Wait, WHAT?! *follows kizami*

Doodle- AY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE GOING?! Meh... *follows them*

Yoshiki- wut?

TV- AWWW YEAH SLAP THAT ASS OF MINE

Yoshiki- dude you are really gay

Morishige- fuck...

TV- Slice

Yoshiki- ugh I hated this part, your gayness killed yourself

Morishige- WHY YOU *strangles yoshiki*

Yoshiki- *punches morishige*

Morishige- *drops yoshiki* OWWWW

Doodle- *comes back with a badly injured Satoshi and a tied up Kizami along with a crying yuka*

Yoshiki- the fuq happened here?

Naomi- SATOSHI!

Doodle- the psycho fought the chicken, while the psycho nearly killed him but luckily I came to save the chicken's ass.

Satoshi- Uergh...

Yoshiki- lol

(Sorry fr being the laziest author ever)

Doodle- hooowwww was it?

Morishige- It sucked ass

Yoshiki- I liked a little, and I fucking hate Satoshi now

Satoshi- *blushes* hahahahhahahaha...

Seiko- I liked it since-

Doodle- it was perv

Seiko-...

Ayumi- *totally red*

Doodle- okaaaaaayy... Then wets gyoo to da nekst won, dark lord wants Naomi to watch a death scene.

Naomi- I have seen enough already...

Shnahp

Vid stahrts

TV- Are you here to kill me?

TV-yes

TV- *stabs satoshi*

TV- *gurgle* UWAAAAGGHJ

Naomi- IIYYAAAAAAAHHH!

TV- damn this feels cold

TV- You are not supposed to say that while your are dying

TV- You mean seriously? Who dies because of one stab?

Naomi- wat?

TV- Oh my god... You are supposed to die...

TV- Well too bad I am not! Then how come you are not crazy?

TV- *facepalm*

Loudspeaker- Oop... Wrong video, although it tells most of the death scene, but more in a 'wtf' way.

Naomi- thank god, but seeing Satoshi sarcastic, a rare sight...

Snap

Seiko- sooooooo what didya watch?

Naomi- something unplanned, Satoshi are you sarcastic?

Satoshi- well, not that much though.

Naomi- I watched you being sarcastic...

Satoshi- aww crap, when I am sarcastic nobody likes me

Naomi- I have to agree

Satoshi- Wait, you are supposed to comfort me!

Naomi- I am unpredictable Satoshi, do not expect me like whatever you think!

Satoshi- sorry...

Doodle- ugh why so serious? Let's just move on you bunch.

Yoshiki- this is starting to get awkward

Doodle- how come

Yoshiki- It is the first time we made it through a reaction without any trouble

Doodle- yea true

Yoshiki- when can we go?

Doodle- never

Everyone- WHAT?!

Doodle- I decided to keep you guys, I love this job

Morishige- well at least your tiger is not around so we do want we want!

Doodle- UH yeah... STAN!

A sort of wolf guy comes in

Wolf- whaaaat?

Doodle- kill these guys

Everyone- *stunned*

Wolf- why

Doodle- They are a bunch of smartasses so take care of 'em

Wolf- why should I take orders from you I hate this costu-

Doodle- *nudges the guy* SHUDUP!

Everyone- ... Rly?

Doodle- SHIT THEY FOUB OUT GTFO STAN

Wolf- K *walks away.

Everyone looks at doodle

Yoshiki- guess we are going then... *walks casually*

Doodle- WAIT

Everyone- Ulp

Doodle looks up at everyone revealing red eyes

Doodle- You fucking dare to leave?! I WILL FUCKING AHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LEAVE haha... HAHHAH AHAHHAAHAH!

Everyone- (retard)

Doodle- ...

A huge hand of metal pops out of the ground and is launching towards the group.

Yoshiki- fuck

Satoshi's- CALM CALM STAY CLAN OH SGIT OH SHIT FUUUUCK FUUUUUCK

Yoshiki- SHU THE FUCK UP! *shakes satoshi's head*

Satoshi- faints

Everyone- *screams*

The metal fist is close

Doodle- ohh... shit

A figure bursts in and pinches the fist

?- The power of the brofist

Doodle- Steven?

A figure with blue skin, red eyes, navy hair and a shirt with a gradient of black and red.

Steven- UH hey. Who are these guys doodle?

Doodle- my bitches

Steven- o jeez, are you pi kin' a group and torturous g them 'till they die agai-

Doodle tries to cover steven's mouth

Doodle- SSSHHHHHHH! SHUT UP!

Steven- MRF?!

Yoshiki- wait.. 'Till we die?

The girls- *scream*

Satoshi- did I just see a blue skinned guy punching a rock moving at a fast speed?!

Steven- RACIST!

Morishige- That is impossible unless, it is a video game character.

Steven- "it" ?

Doodle- tell 'em Steven, they'll die anyways

Everyone- hngk!

Steven- fine... I am from this game called 'minecraft' probably many people have heard of it and call it gay.

Satoshi- minecraft?

Yoshiki- yea I have heard of that... With that Steve guy who looks very ugly.

Steven- don't confuse me with Steve.

Morishige- no wonder he had blue skin...

Steven- HEYA RACIST FUCK, I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYONE WITH BLUE HAIR!

Doodle- control your anger bro...

Morishige- then I guess you haven't looked in a mirror yet buddy.

Steven- (jeez this guy is calm)

Doodle- Hey morishigay, shut up...

Morishige- YOU shut up *takes deep breathe*

Steven- hey doods, whaddaya do to these guys.

Doodle- I make 'em do stuff what the reviewers tell me to.

Steven- Ah..

Doodle- yeah let's see for example darklord wants us to text to lee everett's death scene. Ooohh, that will stab you in the heart!

Morishige- walking dead Huh?

Yoshiki- I played it for a little time I guess

Ayumi- Yoshiki...

Yoshiki- yeah?

Ayumi- Will we really die?

Yoshiki-... I will try my best to protect you even if I have to put my life on the line.

Ayumi- thanks Yoshiki *grabs Yoshiki and buries her face in his chest*

Yoshiki- *blushes furiously*

Morishige- (I will murder him one day)

Seiko- OOOOOOOHHHHH

Satoshi- doesn't care

Doodle- okay! Let's teleport to the room there! No way in heck I will watch that!snap!

Everybody teleports to the room

Steven- do you really think this is safe?

Doodle- trust me, I did this for a while!

Meanwhile in the TV room

Video plays.

Yoshiki- Aww shit this is just sad

Ayumi- Yoshiki can you at least try to not swear?

Yoshiki- Ulp!

Satoshi- Uuuuuuhhhgghghhhh

Naomi- Satoshi stop! It is embarrassing

Satoshi- yehyeokai whateve

Seiko- It has to have some tentacles though

Morishige- ugh tentacle p*rn...

Satoshi- Huh? What is that?

Morishige- (oh shit)

Yuka- Onii-chan I have to pee

Lee dies in the TV

Yoshiki- oh lol didn't pay attention.

Morishige- well... Fuck

Mayu- Shige I think you also have to stop swearing...

Morishige- ugh, fine

Everyone teleports back

Doodle- I bet you guys were confused as heck...

Yoshiki- you bet

Satoshi- although Morishige mentioned tentacle p*rn

Doodle- tentacle what?

Seiko- *giggles* *snort*

Doodle- ugh it must be perv, no wonder the need was doing something else when we were supposed to play slender...

Doodle- erm, now we-

Poof

Doodle- what?

?- I AM BACK!

Doodle- who are yo- ...oh

Shannon- I AM HERE TO TAKE OVER AGAIN!

Doodle- GOW THE HECK DO YOU GET HERE?!

Shannon- I DON'T KNOW!

Doodle- WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!

Shannon- I WANT TO PLAY LITTLEBIGPLANET

Doodle- OKAY

SHNAHP

Doodle- Alright! Let's start this game omg I AM SAO MOTIVATED YEEEEH

Morishige- the fuq is wrong with you?!

Doodle- I DRANK RED BUUUUULLL GIMME MOAR AAAHAHAHH

Shannon- Pwease lets pway it :3

Doodle- OKAAY!

Yoshiki- jeez you are so hyper

Doodle- ehaheh let's begin!

Everyone has a computer in front of them, they start playing LITTLEBIGPLANET

Satoshi- this sack it gives me the creeps

Doodle- seriously? *snort*

Morishige- well that escalated quickly...

Doodle- what?

Morishige- you were hyper like just seconds ago

Doodle- oh yeah, keep playin'

Yuka- I don't get it

Yoshiki- This is weird but I also think sometimes this game can be confusing...

Satoshi- hahahahhahahaha

Doodle- ?

Satoshi- Aww YISS ahahhehhehe

Doodle- *casually walks towards Satoshi

Satoshi was caught red handed on an inappropriate website

Everyone looks at him

Doodle- shiiiiii

Seiko- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naomi-Satoshi...

Satoshi- eh?!

Naomi- are you planning to cheat on me?!

Satoshi- no, it is not what you thi-

Naomi- *slaps satoshi*

Doodle- ooh burn!

Shannon- lol what?

Doodle- oh I don't notice you

Shannon- I am a ninja

Doodle- wut?

Yoshiki- did my character die?

Doodle- oh back to the challenge.

Shannon- no your character didn't die

Yoshiki- is it glitching?

Doodle- Huh?

Doodle noticed something wrong in Yoshiki's conputer.

Doodle- dafuq?

Shannon- what happened

Doodle- oh shit oh shit SOMEONE HACKED INTO MY BASE!

Shannon- lol nope bye *poofs away*

Doodle- WHAT THE FUCK NO!

Yoshiki- oh... YES WE ARE FREE THEN *runs out of the window*

*falls in void*

Doodle- ...

Aliens

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUN

ANNOUNCEMENT incoming !

From now on, I will take the best reaction by random picks because this is taking a long time to finish in that way so please don't put unreasonable stuff!

Thank you!


End file.
